La nueva generacion de Merodeadores
by J.C Demon
Summary: La nueva generacion de Merodeadores esta llegando a Hogwarts para revolucionarlo y convertir el castillo en un gigante y caotico Pandemonium de adolescentes descontrolados y salvajes.
1. Extraña y bizarra familia

Hey! Aqui Hermione.

Se que no he escrito en mucho, mucho, muchisimo tiempo, pero he tenido lios con la computadora y no he podido subir absolutamente nada, pero prometo que me veran escribiendo bastante de ahora en adelante. Para mis lectores de "Goma de mascar" envienme 100000000000000000 crucios ciberneticos, me los merezco, pero no se preocupen porque actualizare pronto. Sin mas habladuria de mi parte, aqui les traigo mi nueva historia.

PD: En esta PC no puedo poner acentos, disculpenme esa.

* * *

Scorpius POV.

Aqui vamos, septimo curso, año de los EXTASIS, despedidas, decidir la carrera y el baile de graduacion, lo unico que me pregunto es si ella se dara cuenta, si, ella, ella es la unica persona con la que quiero ir, es que sera tan ciega que no lo ve? No lo creo, nadie puede serlo.

Ella es Samantha Zabini, hija de unos de los mejores amigos de mi padre y una de las mejores amigas de mi madre, nos conocemos desde niños, no puedo creer que no se de cuenta de todo lo que me gusta, no puedo creer que ella no se de cuenta de todo lo que la miro cuando camina, cuando se mueve y hasta cuando respira, pero este año, este año voy a conquistarla. Si, este año lo hare.

Porque alguien con unos ojos miel tan hermosos como los de ella no puede ser ciego.

-Muevete Scorpius. Vamos a llegar tarde y el tren nos va a dejar.

La voz de mi hermana me saca de mi ensimismamiento, corro hacia el tren rojo escarlata detras de ella y Evan Nott. Es que esos dos nunca dejan de estar juntos?

Pasan el verano viviendo en la misma casa todo el tiempo, estan en la misma casa de Hogwarts, desayunan, almuerzan y cenan juntos, tienen las mismas clases, hacen deberes juntos, pero tecnicamente no estan juntos, o por lo menos no son pareja, al menos eso creo.

Mas adelante puedo ver a Lyam Nott, el hermano de Evan Nott, que como cosa rara observa a Molly Weasley sin que esta lo sepa, Molly puede ser una chica inteligentisima, pero pasa por alto algo, Lyam, el que hasta hace poco fue su mejor amigo. ¡Esta que se muere por ella!

Ademas puedo ver a Fred Weasley, que puede pasar por muy cool, genial y despreocupado, a la hora en que debe hablar con su ex y aclararle que todo fue un maldito rumor se comporta como un capullo, el tambien tiene su mirada fija en Ariel Longbottom, que tampoco parece darse cuenta de lo que esta pasando. Aunque no la culpo, Ariel es tan torpe y distraida, que creo que choca con una persona cada cinco minutos.

Detras de mi estan Teddy Lupin y Victoire Weasley, abrazados como cosa rara, entiendo que sean novios y esten muy enamorados, pero ¿Sera que no pueden soltarse un solo instante? A veces creo que estan pegados.

Mas atras puedo ver a James Potter, que va con la mirada baja y aire soñador, a ratos le hecha miradas a Dominique Weasley, la gemela de Vicki, ella camina pavoneandose tal cual un pavo real macho en celo como cosa rara. Lo peor es que estoy seguro que lo hace solo para llamar la atencion de James y el muy imbecil por tener la cabeza siempre en las nubes, ni cuenta se da.

Un poco mas alla diviso a Roxanne Weasley que corre hacia el tren tirando de la mano de su novio Alexander Davies, que lucha por seguirle el paso hay veces en que no entiendo esa pareja, el ritmo de Roxy es muy acelerado, como si la obligaran a beber 30 tazas de cafe al dia, en cambio, el de Alex es tan relajado que parece que estuviese bajo sedantes las 24 horas al dia.

Tambien alcanzo a ver a los raritos de Lucy y Louis Weasley, entrelazados de las manos, pero mirando cada uno hacia otro lado, su relacion es bastante extraña, son primos, pero pasan tanto tiempo juntos como Evan y mi hermana, a veces me pregunto si son novios en secreto, hasta recuerdo haberselo preguntado a Lou en alguna ocasion, lo unico que hizo fue cagarse de la risa e irse, dejandome como el propio capullo mirando el lugar por el que habia desaparecido.

Logro divisar tambien a Albus Potter, que camina de la mano de su novia Rose Weasley, los veo conversar en voz baja, y por lo poco que puedo oir y ver, cada vez que Al dice una groceria, Rosy lo reprende, entiendo que lo ame, pero eso no es razon como para controlarlo tanto como se controla a un niño de 6 años con retraso mental.

Y por ultimo esta Lily Potter, que ve embobada y con el labio inferior mordido a Hugo Weasley, todo el mundo sabe que Lil muere por Hugo, y que a Hugo le gusta Lil, todos menos ellos, son unos de los que mas me hartan la paciencia, se quieren y andan separados, pero bueno, hay que soportarlos.

Vuelvo a centrar mi atencion en Sam, que es quien me interesa, estoy casi seguro de que me ignora a proposito, porque ella sabe que puedo tener a cualquier chica de Hogwarts en mi cama cuando quiera, a cualquiera, menos a ella.

Tampoco es que sea ninguna santa, porque los rumores corren, algunos son ciertos y otros son falsos, eso lo se, pero, segun ellos, media poblacion masculina de Slytherin ha estado en la habitacion de "La Zorrini". Eta claro que no me gusta el apodo, ya que Sam fue por años mi amiga, pero debo adimitir en mi fuero interno que la primera vez que lo oi tuve que morderme la lengua para no reirme. Tampoco puedo negar que le queda bien.

Llego a un compartimiento, solo estan Vicki, Nicki, James y Ted, poco despues de que me siento al lado de la ventana, llegan los gemelos Potter, Al y Lil, que se sientan uno al lado del otro, Sam, que se sienta delante de mi y se pone a hablar con Nicki como si yo no existiera. Hugo y Rosy. El primero se sienta al lado de Al, no sin antes darle una pequeña mirada a Lil y sonrojarse, y la otra se sienta al otro lado de Al y lo abraza. Luego entran Lu y Lou, que se sientan en el rincon mas pegado de la puerta a hablar. Los siguen Lyam y Fred, que se sientan a parlotear sobre quidditch. Tambien entran Ariel y Molly, Molly hablando de las notas de los TIMO'S y Ariel fingiendo que la oye. Y por ultimo llegan Alex y Roxy que se sientan uno al lado del otro y se dedican a hablar entre ellos.

Se que somos casi como una familia, pero ¿Tenemos que sentarnos juntos siempre? Les explico lo que pasa, Victoire "Vicki", su gemela Dominique "Nicki" y Louis "Lou", son hermanos, hijos de Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour.

Bill es hermano de Ron Weasley, Ron se caso con Lavender Brown y tuvieron dos hijos Rose "Rosy" y Hugo.

Ademas, Ron fue novio de mi madre, Hermione Granger, pero ella se termino casando con Draco Malfoy, que es mi padre y nos tuvieron a Harmony "Monny" y a mi, Scorpius Malfoy, aunque me dicen "Scorp".

Ademas, mi madre tuvo dos mejores amigas en toda su vida en Hogwarts, Ginny Weasley, que se caso con Blaise Zabini, y tuvieron a Samantha "Sam". Y Luna Lovegood, que se caso con Theodore Nott y tuvieron a dos hijos, Lyam y Evan "Evie".

Aparte, tambien tuvo un mejor amigo, Harry Potter, que se caso con Cho Chang y tuvieron a los gemelos Albus "Al" y Lily "Lil". Y, por si fuera poco, adopto a su sobrino, el hijo de Nymphadora Thonks y Remus Lupin, Teddy "Ted" Lupin.

Encima, Ron, Ginny y Bill tuvieron de hermano a George Weasley, que se caso con Angelina Jhonson tuvo y a Fred "Freddie" y a Roxanne "Roxy". Y a Percy Weasley, que se caso con Audrey Rosemary y tuvieron a Lucy "Lu" y Molly.

Y para colmo, Cho salio un tiempo con Roger Davies, quien se caso con Astoria Greengras, y tuvieron a Alexander "Alex".

Y por ultimo esta Neville Longbottom, que fue amigo de Harry, Ron y mi madre, Neville se caso con Susan Bones y tuvieron a Ariel.

Estos son los chicos que se han convertido en una familia para mi, y que ahora estan en el compartimiento conmigo.

El camino a Hogwarts es lento pero divertido, charlamos y nos dedicamos a predecir a quien le pondran una "T" en sus examenes finales.

A veces me pregunto que pasara por la cabeza de Samantha, ustedes diran que estoy obsecionado, pero ponganse por solo 5 minutos en mi lugar, soy algo asi como un mujeriego. Y la unica chica de la que puedo jurar que estoy enamorado es Sam, por eso es tan frustrante para mi que coquetee delante de mi y no me de ni una oportunidad de estar a su lado.

Bueno, aqui voy de camino al Gran Comedor, deseenme suerte para conquistar a Samantha.

Los odia con todo su oscuro y sexy corazon, Scorpius Malfoy.


	2. Recuerdos infantiles

Hey!

Aqui llego por quien llorabaaaan!

O.K, O.K, O.K no. :(

Los siento por no subir antes, pero he estado rematadamente ocupada con las clases y mas de 27423584 trabajos (esta bien, no tanto, pero si unos 4 o 5) pero me hice un tiempo y aqui estoy.

Muchisisisisisisisisisisisis isimas gracias a Manhattan'sRoom, aqui esta tu cap, no sabes cuanto lamento no haberlo podido subir antes, adoro que te guste tambien mi redaccion, y yo tambien amo la historia. Un saludo, Feliz Navidad, Año Nuevo, Hanuka (o como narices sea que se escriba) y otras festivitades (atrasadas) para ti.

Lamento exederme tanto, pero eres mi primer review y me emocione en cuanto lo lei.

Tambien gracias a Kmil-Marti por darle follow al fic, es por ustedes que escribo y espero que disfruten leyendo mis historias como yo disfruto escribiendolas.

Besos, Nessa.

* * *

Harmony POV

-Hey! Monny, ven aca! - Desde lejos oigo los gritos de una voz femenina que me llama.

Giro la cabeza y veo a Sam haciendome señas con una mano de uñas largas como zarpas. Suelto un suspiro cansado una vez que veo quienes la acompañan, nada mas y nada menos que Ted, Hugo, las gemelas Weasley y Al, este grupo no augura nada bueno.

-Sientate cariño - Me dice Nicky con tono alegre una vez que me acerco a ellos. Tomo asiento en la mesa, entre Al y Sam, justo por delante de las gemelas.

-Necesitamos que nos hagas un favor, dulzura - Me dice Ted con su sonrisa de galan en el rostro.

Tuerzo la boca en un gesto de desagrado, nada en lo que ellos me puedan meter sera beneficioso para mi.

-Haremos una fiesta el viernes - Insiste Hugo con voz suplicante.

-Pero si acabamos de llegar! - Digo con los ojos abiertos como platos - No es un poco temprano aun para hacer una fiesta?

-Tenemos que celebrar la llegada de un nuevo año Monny! - Me dice Al como si hubiese sugerido que se vistiera con lenceria femenina y bailara Gangnam Style con una lampara en la cabeza en el medio del Gran Comedor.

-Exacto cariño - Corrobora Nicky - Y necesitamos quien entregue las invitaciones en tu curso.

-Podrias hacerlo tu Monny? - Me pregunta Sam mientras pone un monton de sobres de colores chillones unidos por una cinta dorada en mis manos - A que son una monada los sobres, cuando los abres salen fuegos artificiales de colores, son la version linda de los vociferadores.

-Y esta es la lista de invitados de tu curso - Agrega Hugo poniendo una larga lista de pergamino encima de los sobres.

-Pero si aun no les he dicho que si - Los freno poniendo los sobres y el pergamino de nuevo en la mesa.

-Pero lo haras. Cierto? - Me interroga Ted.

-Ehm, no lo se. Por lo menos puedo pedirle a Evan que me ayude? - Pregunto. Todo es mas facil si puedo compartir la carga con Evan.

-Claro que puedes pedirle a tu novio que te ayude - Me dice Sam con una sonrisa picara en sus labios.

-Evan no es mi novio Samantha - Le espeto de mal humor.

-Oh, Monny, no tiene nada de malo que sea tu novio - Me dice Vicky hablando por primera vez desde que me sente aqui.

-Pero no lo es, lo unico malo es que crean cosas que no son.

Sam abre la boca para replicarme, pero Ted la corta antes de que diga alguna palabra.

-Ya, no es tu novio, todos somos unos malditos calumniadores. Feliz Monny? - Me pregunta con voz brusca - Y ustedes dejen de joder a la pobre chica, que ella no jode a nadie - Añade en voz mas baja - Entonces lo haras? - Pregunta mientras redirige su atencion a mi.

-Supongo - Digo mientras me levanto de la mesa con los sobres y el pergamino.

En cuanto me giro una figura choca contra mi y me derriba, haciendo que suelte los sobres y estos se rieguen por el piso del comedor. Levanto la mirada, dispuesta a quejarme, pero me detengo en cuanto veo los oscuros ojos azulados de mi mejor amigo Evan. El se agacha a mi lado y se dedica a recoger los sobres mientras masculla.

-Que es esto Monny? No me digas que dejaste que Nicky te involucrara en otro lio - se gira hacia mi, mientas con un gesto dulce me devuelve los sobres y el pergamino.

-Es que resulta que el viernes van a hacer una fiesta, y me pidieron que entregara las invitaciones a los de nuestro curso, y ya sabes como son las gemelas, y tambien estaban Sam, Ted y Hugo, asi que les dije que las entregaria si me dejaban pedirte ayuda Evie, y ellos dijeron que si, asi que queria saber si me ayudabas, te estaba buscando, pero choque contigo y las invitaciones se me calleron y...

-Calma Monny - Me interrumpe con tranquilidad mientras me tiende una mano para que me levante.

La tomo, me incorporo tambaleante y dejo que me siga a traves de el Gran Comedor hasta nuestra mesa, siempre nos sentamos juntos, la gente dice que nos comportamos como novios, pero no lo somos, ni siquiera nos hemos besado nunca, bueno, para ser sincera una sola vez paso, fue rapido e inesperado, pero paso...

Teniamos 11 años y a mi me molestaron unos chicos mayores por nunca haber besado a nadie nunca, por supuesto que mi hermano se metio y les grito, pero mientras en lo hacia yo corri y me escondi en el baño inutilizado de Myrtle La Llorona, Evan me encontro y se sento a mi lado encima de los lavamanos.

-Que pasa Monny? - Pregunto con la curiosidad brillando en sus azulados ojos.

-Nunca he besado a nadie, soy una nerd, rata de biblioteca, traga libros, morire sola, abandonada y triste, leyendo revistas de Corazon De Bruja viejas y con 37 gatos que no me querran y se escaparan de mi porque soy muy aburrida y...

-Quieres que te bese Monny? - Insistio con dulzura el Evan de 11 años.

Me quede completamente paralizada, no podia creer lo que Evan me estaba proponiendo, busque una excusa para negarme.

-Pe-pe-pero es que siempre soñe que seria en un lugar lindo y especial, no en un baño solo y abandonado habitado por un fantasma triste y depresivo.

-Hey! - Grito una ofendida voz desde uno de los cubiculos, Myrtle salio despedida como una condensada bruma plateada - Tu tambien fueras triste y depresiva si tuvieras la vida que padeci y la muerte que sufro! - Me espeto con rabia e ira.

Mientras ella seguia gritando, Evan tomo mi mano y la apreto con fuerza, arrastrandome lejos del baño, corrimos por los pasillos hasta llegar a los jardines, entonces empezamos a caminar, recuerdo que caminamos unos 10 minutos hasta dar con una gran cantidad de pinos en el borde del Bosque Prohibido, Evan paso por entre 2 arboles especialmente tupidos y me arrastro tras de el.

Entramos en un hermoso claro, con hermosas flores de colores por doquier y un gran y frondoso manzano en el medio.

-Oh, Evan este lugar es hermoso! - Exclame asombrada.

-Dijiste que no querias dar tu primer beso en un lugar feo, asi que te traje aqui, lo encontre hace una semana cuando me perdi de camino a herbologia, y hasta ahora no se lo he mostrado a nadie.

Recuerdo que me abalance sobre el y rodee su cuellos con mis brazos, pegando mis labios a los suyos, casi puedo ver de nuevo sus ojos abiertos de sorpresa, volver a oler su perfume, ligeramente acido y amaderado y sentir de nuevo sus suaves labios rozandose lentamente con los mios. El paso sus manos por mi cintura y me abrazo con fuerza, lo solte y mire mi reflejo en sus ojos.

-Te quiero Evan, seremos amigos por siempre.

-Yo tambien te quiero Monny. Quieres una manzana? - Me pregunto mientras se estiraba y tomaba una manzana roja.

Susurre un "Gracias" y tome la manzana con una mano, mientras que con la otra asia una de las manos de Evan. Ese dia, pasaron varias cosas:

1. Evan se convirtio en mi mejor amigo.

2. Las manzanas rojas se convirtieron en mis frutas favoritas.

3. Ese prado se volvio nuestro lugar secreto.

4. Di mi primer beso.

5. Nunca volvi a entrar en el baño de Myrtle La Llorona.

-En que piensas Monny? - Me pregunta Evan mirandome fijamente y con curiosidad.

-Tonterias.

-Cuales tonterias? - Insiste serio.

-Recordaba aquel dia en que...

Otra voz interrumpe lo que iba a decir...


End file.
